Motion JPEGS/js
This group has 79 movies (this page has 10/79 done). Click the thumbnail caption to see the movie fully animated. The JS category consists of psychedelic CGI kaleidoscopic movies. They debut in the DDRMAX2 DanceMania licenses (e.g DRIFTING AWAY, THE REFLEX, WAKA LAKA, etc.), and some are used as "background mascots" (and banner mascots) in the songs, a.k.a appearing in the song's background/banner. Textures and objects are often used on other movies. Jsbeba/Blue Evolving Blobs Jsbeba is the Blue Evolving Blobs video. It's name is "beba". 'Beb' might mean "'B'lue 'E'volving 'B'lobs" (though this is just speculation). There are two mirrored blobs with the texture of blue wavy stripes (seen in the background) that transform. The blobs can be looped, but not the background (hence why this movie is pingpong). It first appears in MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE (KC Club Mix) as the 3rd movie in total in the song. It is used again in DDRMAX USA's script for Let's Talk It Over, which basically recycled MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE's BGscript. It later appears in Extreme's bgscripts of LITTLE BOY (BOY ON BOY MIX) and DEAD END. It also appears in Dancing Stage EuroMIX2's Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX revivals Never Ending Story (Power Club Vocal Mix) and NEVER GONNA MAKE (Factory Dance Team Mix). It's final appearance was on DDR Festival, in I Need You (True Platinum Mix), forward (looping, no pingpong). It is commonly known as "Amoeba1". Jscrra/Cross Rotation Jscrra is the Cross Rotation video. It's name is "crra". 'Crr' might mean "'Cr'oss 'R'otation" (though this is just speculation). There is a patchy green background with circular stripes that change. In front of it is 80 pink crosses that spin and expand. The textures can be looped, but not the crosses, due to being long at the start, and short at the end (hence why this movie is pingpong, however see "Jscrra's Trivia" below). It first appears in LITTLE BOY (BOY ON BOY MIX) as the very 1st movie in the song. It is also LITTLE BOY's background mascot, with some hue alteration. However, in Extreme's BGscript modification, it, along with the other movies (other than the popular jsenea), is replaced and doesn't make the cut for Extreme altogether. It is used again in DDRMAX USA's script for Deep In You and 22DUNK, which basically recycles LITTLE BOY's BGscript. Due to being rejected by EXTREME, it's only other appearance was on DDR Festival, in BATTLE BREAKS, forward (looping, no pingpong). It is commonly known as "Cross2". Jscrra's Trivia *This movie can be transformed from an 80-frame x 2 pingpong video to a 160-frame forward video by flipping the video horizontally when the movie plays in reverse, making it look like the crosses are still rotating in the direction of the forverse video. Jsddda/Pentagon Tunnel Jsddda is the Pentagon Tunnel video. It's name is "ddda", meaning it's the fourth in it's group (the other shape tunnels are "aaaa" (circle), "bbba" (triangle), "ccca" (diamond), and "eeee" (square)). The pentagon colors go from green, to tan, to pink, to purple, to blue, and back to green. It first appears in MORE THAN I NEEDED TO KNOW as the 8th movie in total in the song. It also appears in DDRMAX2's bgscript of CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE and DROP OUT (FROM NONSTOP MEGAMIX. It later appears in Extreme's bgscript of SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOW. It also appears in Dancing Stage EuroMIX2's songs STOMP (it appears in reverse for it's first time) and NEVER GONNA MAKE (Factory Dance Team Mix). It's final appearance was on DDR Festival, at the very end of BATTLE BREAKS. It is commonly known as "Pentagon1". Jsedca/Brown Eggs Jsedca is the Glowing Spirals video. It's name is "edca", which is not currently known to mean anything. It consists of brown stretching and squashing spheres with a symetrical texture that moves slightly. The background texture is slightly different. It is commonly known as "Egg5". Jsedca's Trivia This visualization is, putting it simply, a ghost. More details, it is not known to appear in any songs. It may have been a beta that was left in the disc, explaining it's existence. The movie was completely unknown until users "beware", "AeronPeryton", and "pkgingo" found a way to rip the BGmovies off of arcades and console discs. It was there and than this visualization was seen for the first time in 10 years. However, this may not be true, and it might be on a song in the DDRMAX2 arcade (including old songs), though it has not been detected in one yet. Jsfdsa/Rotating Kaleidoscope Eggs Jsfdsa is the Rotating Kaleidoscope Eggs video. It's name is "fdsa", which is basically 3 neighboring keys ('f', 'd', and 's') in the qwerty keyboard in reverse order, like the other rotating kaleidoscopes's names. It consists of a mirrored (horizontally and vertically) texture which resembles smooth green, red, and white curly stripes. This texture is "water", since rolling on it (in our view, downward) are 3 groups of 3 bloated spheres (9). Each ellipsoid has the texture on the top and bottom. has the texture on all 6 sides. It does not appear in a main DDRMAX2 song. It first appears in DROP OUT (FROM NONSTOP MEGAMIX) with the other rotating kaleidoscopes. It then appears in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME's script for END OF THE CENTURY and LITTLE BOY (BOY ON BOY MIX). It's only other appearance (individually as well) is in THE EARTH LIGHT in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix. The eggs appear again in jsqaza, where we can see the texture from the sides. It is commonly known as "Kaliedoscope14" (misspelling intentional). Jsfdsa's Trivia * Due to it's under-usage, it has not been synced to the music or played in reverse. (The rings were synced in Dancing Stage EuroMIX2's BGscript of never let you down, the cylinders were synced AND reversed in TRIP MACHINE~luv mix~ and the cubes were synced and reversed in STOMP) Jsghja/Colorful Pushy Tunnel Jsgura is the Colorful Pushy Tunnel video. It's name is "ghja", which is basically 3 neighboring keys ('g', 'h', and 'j') in the qwerty keyboard. It is a colorful tunnel that changes hue. It first appears in FANTASY (Max2) as the 3rd movie in the song. It is also the background mascot for the song. DDRMAX Dance Dance Revolution recycles entire BGscripts from DDRMAX2 songs. FANTASY is no exception, and jsghja is used again in Stomp to my beat. It also appears in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME's new BGscripts for LIVING IN AMERICA and THE REFLEX. In Extreme USA's BGscript for WONDERLAND (UKS MIX), the colorful tunnel also appears. It also appears in Dancing Stage EuroMIX2's song STOMP. It is also used in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix, and it's used in Shiny Disco Balls as the background AND banner mascot (but, oddly, isn't used in the song). It is commonly known as "Tunnel5". Jsgura/Glowing Spirals Jsgura is the Glowing Spirals video. It's name is "gura", which is not currently known to mean anything. It consists of a dark purple and grey swirly mirrored background that moves. In front of it are lots of glowing spirals (in very bright colors) that appear and disappear by the spiral ends up to the tips. It first appears in LITTLE BOY (BOY ON BOY MIX) as the very final movie in the song. It is also used in the banner for the song (behind the text), with some purple color correction. DDRMAX Dance Dance Revolution, for a strange reason (budget cuts...?), recycles entire BGscripts from DDRMAX2 songs (resulting in them being off a measure). LITTLE BOY is no exception, but due to the off-sync sequence, the BGscript ends (on both songs) before Glowing Spirals appears. It's only other known appearance is in Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix's BGscript for exotic ethnic. It is commonly known as "Spiral1". Jstrea/Rotating Kaleidoscope Cubes Jstrea is the Rotating Kaleidoscope Cubes video. It's name is "trea", which is basically 3 neighboring keys ('e', 'r', and 't') in the qwerty keyboard in reverse order, like the other rotating kaleidoscopes's names. It consists of a mirrored (horizontally and vertically) texture which resembles blue and white swirls on a pink/red background. This texture is "water", since rolling on it (in our view, downward) are 3 groups of 3 cubes (9). Each cubes has the texture on all 6 sides. It does not appear in a main DDRMAX2 song. It first appears in DROP OUT (FROM NONSTOP MEGAMIX) with the other rotating kaleidoscopes. It then appears in Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME's script for END OF THE CENTURY and LITTLE BOY (BOY ON BOY MIX). It has the most appearances individually, including STOMP (and gets reversed for the first time), Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME (USA)'s BGscript for I'M FOR REAL and Y.M.C.A, DDR FESTIVAL's BAILA BAILA (also gets reversed), Holic (on both BGscripts for MaxUSA and Extreme), and Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix's script for DIVE. It's texture is also used on jsasda on the prisms, where we see the quarter that the texture is mirrored from, and jscvba, with some slight color alteration. It is commonly known as "Kaliedoscope12" (misspelling intentional). Jstrea's Trivia * Click here to see the chunk that the kaleidoscope is made out of. Jswawa/Blue Octagonal Kaleidoscope Jswawa is the Blue Octagonal Kaleidoscope movie. It's name is "wawa", which is not currently known to mean anything. It consists of a blue and red egg kaleidoscope that closes and opens, and rotating squares around it. It is commonly known as "Kalieodoscope15" (misspelling intentional). Jswawa's Trivia Like Jsedca, Jswawa was left in the dark and has never been seen for 10 years before it was discovered on the DDRMAX2 arcade disc. line